ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Shrek: The Video Game
Lego Shrek: The Video Game is a 2020 video game developed by Traveler's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. The video game is based on the DreamWorks Animation franchise Shrek, and was released in 2020 The gameplay in Shrek pentalogy is slightly different than other Lego games developed by TT Games. In the first sections, players move similarly to other games like Lego Star Wars and Lego The Lord of the Rings running, jumping, fighting, and tagging. Then new mechanics are added, such as jumping to avoid attacks (in a manner similar to Super Mario Galaxy) and slow movement and rolls. In addition, in between levels are open world spaces that players run through, and beginning with Shrek's Swamp, a path of players can be chosen before a level (i.e. Shrek and Donkey on one adventure. Players also control larger characters (with other characters, such as Shrek Supporting Characters and DreamWorks Special Guest Characters). Characters * Shrek * Shrek (Handsome Human form) * Donkey * Donkey (Steed Horse form) * Princess Fiona (Human) * Princess Fiona * Puss in Boots * Dragon * The Gingerbread Man * Dronkeys * Queen Lillian * King Harold * Doris * Fast Food Clerk * Joan Rivers * Mongo * Captain of the Guards of Far Far Away * Artie * Farkel (Young Form) * Fergus (Young Form) * Felicia (Young Form) * Brogan * Cookie * Gretched * Ogre Gnimrach * Camp Ogre * Ogre Naysayer * Villager Fan #1 * Villager Fan #2 * Villager Fan #3 * Humpty Dumpty * Lord Farquaad * Fairy Godmother * Prince Charming * Rumpelstiltskin * Thelonious * Cyclops * Mabel * The Evil Trees * Headless Horseman * Witches * Monsieur Robin Hood * The Pied Piper * Sugar * Captain of the Guards of Duloc Guest characters * Bob The Tomato * Larry The Cucumber * Junior Asparagus * Alex * Po * Ginormica * B.O.B * Hiccup * Megamind * Kitty Softpaws * Jack Frost * North * Eep * Grug * Turbo * Mr. Peabody * Sheman * Oh * Poppy * Branch * Boss Baby Non-Playable Characters * Mirror Mirror * Mr. Moore * Guinevere * Cyclops Girl * Hansel and Gretel * Merlin Voice Actor * Nolan North as Shrek * Khary Payton as Donkey * Tara Strong as Princess Fiona * Eric Bauza as Puss in Boots * John Lithgow as Lord Farquaad / (Additional Voice) * Conrad Vernon as Gingerbread Man / Cedric / Muffin Man / Mongo / Headless Horseman / (Additional Voice) * Chris Miller as Mirror Mirror / (Additional Voice) * Christopher Knights as Thelonious / (Additional Voice) * Vincent Cassel as Monsieur Hood / (Additional Voice) * Guillaume Aretos as Merry Men (Additional Voice) * Jim Cummings as Captain of the Guards of Duloc / (Additional Voice) * Andrew Adamson as Duloc Mascot (Additional Voice) * Val Bettin as Bishop (Additional Voice) * Jennifer Saunders as Fairy Godmother / (Additional Voice) * Rupert Everett as Prince Charming / (Additional Voice) * John Cleese as King Harold / (Additional Voice) * Julie Andrews as Queen Lillian / (Additional Voice) * Joan Rivers as Joan Rivers / (Additional Voice) * David P Smith as Herald (Additional Voice) * Larry King as Doris * Kelly Asbury as Page / Worker Elf / Nobleman / Nobleman's Son (Additional Voice) * Kelly Cooney as Fast Food Clerk / (Additional Voice) * Andrew Adamson as Captain of the Guards of Far Far Away / (Additional Voice) * Eric Idle as Merlin (Additional Voice) * Regis Philbin as Mabel / (Additional Voice) * Dante James Hauser as Farkel / Fergus / Felicia (Additional Voice) * Walt Dohrn as Rumplestiltskin / Krekraw Ogre / (Additional Voice) * Jasper Johannes Andrews as Farkel (Young) * Jasper Johannes Andrews as Fergus (Young) * Nina Zoe Bakshi as Felicia * Jon Hamm as Brogan / (Additional Voice) * Jane Lynch as Gretched / (Additional Voice) * Craig Robinson as Cookie / (Additional Voice) * Lake Bell as Patrol Witch / (Additional Voice) * Mike Mitchell as Butter Pants / Witches / Camp Ogre / Ogre Naysayer (Additional Voice) * Brian Hopkins as Ogre Gnimrach * Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber * Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus * Crispin Freeman as Alex * Mick Wingert as Po * Riki Lindhome as Ginormica * Eric Edelstein as B.O.B * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup * Will Ferrell as Megamind * Salma Hayek as Kitty Softpaws * Zach Galifianakis as Humpty Dumpty * Chris Pine as Jack Frost * Alec Baldwin as North * Stephanie Lemelin as Eep * Dan Milano as Grug * Reid Scott as Turbo * Chris Parnell as Mr. Peabody * Max Charles as Sherman * Mark Whitten as Oh * Anna Kendrick as Poppy * Justin Timberlake as Branch / Artie / (Additional Voice) * John Paul Karliak as Boss Baby Transcript Lego Shrek: The Video Game/Transcript Category:Video games Category:Video Games based on Movies Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:WB Games Category:Universal Studios Category:Shrek Category:VeggieTales Category:Madagascar Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Monsters vs. Aliens Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Megamind Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:The Croods Category:Turbo Category:Mr. Peabody & Sherman Category:Home Category:Trolls Category:The Boss Baby Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:ChristopherRuiz18's Ideas